1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a profile strip system, especially for closing off an edge and/or for concealing a joint, for a covering, with a lower base profile and an upper cover profile, between the base profile and the cover profile there being a latching connection for joining, the latching connection having a latching receptacle which has two leg profiles with opposite latching regions which are active for latching, and a latching profile which can be latched into the latching receptacle with a plurality of latching sites, each latching region having at least two latching sites, there being latching regions only in regions on the leg profiles and the latching region-free sections of the leg profiles having a greater distance from one another than the latching regions.
2. Description of Related Art
Profile strip systems of the aforementioned type are already known from practice. These profile strip systems are used especially in conjunction with floor coverings, but also for wall and ceiling coverings. Installation of these coverings is generally very simple. Achieving a clean terminating edge on the edges of these coverings is often problematical here. To close off the edges, but also to conceal joints therefore profile strip systems of the initially named type are used. The known profile strip systems with a latching connection between the base profile and the cover profile are conventionally characterized in that the latching connection enables vertical adjustability, therefore the profile strip system can be matched to different covering thicknesses.
In addition to vertical adjustability, there is the further requirement for profile strip systems that it is to be possible to tilt the cover profile relative to the base profile in order, in this way, to enable equalization of the level between coverings of varied height, between which the profile strip system is located.
European Patent Application EP 1 183 972 A1 discloses a profile strip system which enables both vertical adjustability and also a pivoting capacity, and thus, tilting of the cover profile relative to the base profile. The base profile, for this purpose, has a U-shaped latching receptacle with two latching legs. These latching legs have latching regions over their entire length on opposite sides which are used for latching in different vertical positions and are accordingly necessary for this purpose. On the cover profile, there is a latching head with arched contact surfaces on the sides. For latching purposes, the latching head is placed on the latching receptacle and then hammered into it. The problem in the known profile is that, to achieve a pivoting capacity that is as step-less as possible, a very fitted and fine interlocking is necessary; often, this cannot be easily ensured in mass production. Moreover, very fine interlocking results in that the latching connection, in any case, can become loose when more strongly loaded.